The Arrangement
by Tara825c
Summary: Betrothing is so old and unneeded. But what if it's for the safety of the entire Wizarding World? Draco meets his match in The Arrangement
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! Yes I have 3 stories on here...lol. In case you haven't read them all they are Interlocking Chains, The Reason, then this one The Arrangement. Enjoy them all!**_

* * *

_**

**_The Arrangement Chapter 1_**

I, Draco Malfoy, was standing beside a preacher and Blaize Zambini. My bride was walking down the aisle to me, with her father on her arm. She reached the end of the aisle and her father slightly lifted her vail and kissed her cheek. He laid it back down along her jaw and the ceremony began.

"You may now kiss the bride."  
I slowly lifted the vail and before me stood Hermione Granger. Neither of us smiled as we leaned in and, as light as possible, kissed. Quickly we pulled away.  
"I have the honor of presenting to you, Mr. and Mrs. Draco Malfoy."  
We started to walk down the aisle and only our parents clapped for us. Our other family and friends showed no emotion, well with the exception of Potty and Weasel. They were very angry, you could tell by Weasel's red face and Potty's hands clenching the bench. We walked out the door of the Wedding Hall and let go of our hands. Each walking to our shared car and drove to the reception hall.

I was honestly tired of smiling. Our parents wanted picture after picture to be taken. Every little thing we did, we saw a flash from our photographer, Colin Crevey. The cutting of the cake was my favorite part of the whole day and I assume it was Granger's as well. We each grabbed a piece of cake and with all of our might slammed it in the other's face making sure to get it everywhere. Our parents thought it was the cutest thing. And pictures were taken. Finally it was over and we went to the Manor, my room had a new smaller room placed in it for Granger, there was no way either of us were going to share a bed. We grabbed our bags and our parents handed us our plane tickets.  
"You'll like it there we promise.", said my mum.  
We both looked to our plane tickets as we all piled into the Granger family car, to the airport. Paris, France. What a joy. I've been there many times, but never for my honeymoon.

* * *

At the airport our Mums turned into blubbering babies. Granger's father put his hand on my shoulder and handed me an envelope, "Open it on the plane.", he said in a tearful voice.  
She kissed her parents good-bye with no emotion as I did with my mum. We walked towards our plane and inside found our seats in first class, side by side. Granger being the insufferable know-it-all she is opened a book and started reading, I peaked at the cover. War and Peace. What a wonderful book to read after the war. Yes, the Wizarding War had passed 6 months ago and the deaths still lingered fresh in our minds, but somehow more hell had been created by the death of Voldemort, my father, and Dumbledore. You see Granger and I didn't chose each other out of the billions of people on this Earth as most romance novels say. Dumbledore is the one who created this whole thing. He went to our parents, well her parents and my mum, right before the war. He said that we would be a powerful couple that could help prevent more wars, as well as a union between the Potty and Weaselette. So it was then stated that if Voldemort died we were all to be wed. Potty and Weaselette had no problem with it because they had been in love for a while, but Granger and I wanted no part of it. We fought and I'll be honest, cried to our parents that we didn't want to wed the other. My mum found strength in the war and was the one to kill my father. After his death she told me I would marry Granger and no one would stop me.  
"Hot towel sir?", asked a stewardess.  
"No."  
"For you wife?"  
I rolled my eyes, "Darling?", I said nudging Granger.  
"What Malfoy?", she asked in a snooty tone.  
"Darling, would you like hot towel?"  
"No."  
I turned to the Stewardess. "No thank you." Then I turned to Granger completely embarrassed. "You don't need one anyone, your hot head would only burn it."  
"Don't start with me Malfoy.", she said in a cold voice.  
See there is no possible way this is going to work. The worst part is that within the first year of our marriage we are to have bared a child. A little Half-blood Malfoy running around, yes, that's just what I need. Our parents are just Dumbledore lovers that they insisted that his will be done, even after his death. Granger shocked me at bringing that up. She insisted that since the old bat was dead there should be no reason for the marriage to be carried out. But our parents got down right rude and made us agree to it. So for the past 5 months we've been engaged and our reason is the war brought us together. We both found much fame along with Potty and Weasel. Hermione for being the quickest witch to supply the wizards in battle and I for being the supreme spy that lead to the surprise attack on Voldemort. Our friends and the remaining family we had hated the idea, Granger's because they knew about my family and how mean I was to her. And mine because she was a know-it-all Mudblood. Better not let her here me say that, she's already threatened to hex me into a slug if I ever call her that again, and personally I don't want to be a slug. I have found a loop hole and I call her Muddy if she really bothers me. I pulled out my Muggle CD Player, yes I have found some Muggle things useful, and started listening to music. 


	2. Chapter 2

_Wow, 4 review for it's first day! You guys rock! This one is my second favorite chapter, the absolute favorite is chapter 3..but you'll have to wait for that...lol. So here's the new chapter enjoy! And Thanks for reviewing...it always warms my heart!**

* * *

** _

**The Arrangement Chapter 2**

"Malfoy!"  
"Ahh, what Granger?", she had to just pull away my headphones and yell in my ear.  
"Wanna drink?"  
"I think I'll pass."  
"More for me, I'll take a Whiskey." When the stewardess passed she leaned over to me, "Can't be much different from Firewhiskey."  
I rolled my eyes and went back to my music. Finally I got bored and turned off my CD Player and turned to Granger.  
"How many have you had?"  
"1."  
"Do you drink a lot?"  
"No."  
That's when I remembered the envelope her father gave me. "Granger, you're father gave me this. We gotta open it."  
She took it out of my hands and opened it. "Oh my gosh."  
"What? What is it?"  
"They reserved us the Imperial Suite at the Ritz Paris."  
"Is that expensive?"  
"The Ritz Paris is one of the Top Ten Most Expensive Hotels. The Imperial Suite is the most expensive suite. Wow. I can't believe they did this."  
"What do you expect? You're a Malfoy now Granger, you only deserve the best."  
Honestly she surprises me, does she not realize that with the money my family has she can have what ever she wants? I mean, sure I treated her horrible in school, but honestly with my kind of money who wouldn't marry me. I already told her she can have her own rooms and we don't have be together all the time. She acts like it's some big chore to marry me, she could have everything she wants. I pulled out a Laptop and began to type. I bet your wondering why I now know about so many muggle things, I had to stay with Granger for the first 2 and a half months then we switch and she moved to the Manor. Needless to say, I became quite acquainted with many muggle tools. The laptop was the first thing I ever bought in a muggle shop. I'm quite proud of it. It has been the source of many of my writings. I don't believe anyone knows about my writing, I've been doing it for so long, I can't even remember when I started.  
I got to one page writing when I felt someone staring at me. I look over at Granger and she's looking at me.  
"What?"  
"I didn't know that you wrote." I quickly saved my work and closed my laptop. "It's very good. Is it from life?"  
"I really don't want to talk about it."  
"Fine.", ah yes, her snooty attitude is back.  
We sat in silence until we landed, then we got into a taxi and rode to The Ritz Paris.  
"Bonjour, peux je vous aide?" (Hello, can I help you?)  
"Oui, nous avons des réservations sous Malfoy." (Yes, we have reservations under Malfoy.)  
"Oui monsieur." (Yes sir.), she rang a bell and a man with a cart like thing came up to us. "Après-midi, Je suis Jacob, vous chasseur, permettez-moi de charger vos sacs et nous nous dirigerons à votre  
pièce." (Afternoon, I am Jacob, you bellboy, allow me to load your bags and we'll head to your room.) We headed to the elevator. "Monsieur Malfoy, vous êtes sur le septième plancher. Voici vos clefs." (Mr. Malfoy, you're on the 7th floor. Here are your keys.) I took the pieces of plastic and followed Jacob. I leaned toward Granger. "What in bloody hell are these?"  
"When did you learn French?", she asked in a snooty tone.  
"My mum.", I said.  
"Keys. I'll show you how to use them."  
These things don't look like any key I've ever seen. I started playing with them seeing if they would bend when Granger took them out of my hand and glared at me like my mum used to do when I was being bad in public. She turned and looked straight ahead walking and I stuck my tongue out at her like I did my mum. She in turn hit me in the shoulder, just like my mum. I was completely weirded out. Did Granger have eyes in the back of her head? Or was she hitting me for no reason?  
"Ici nous sommes Monsieur et Mme. Appréciez votre sejour." (Here we are Mr. and Mrs. Enjoy your stay.)  
"Malfoy pay attention.", she slid the 'key' in a hole above the plastic she pulled it out. The door made a clicking sound and she opened it. "See you have to make sure the arrow points to the door and that it's face up."  
"I got it."  
We walked in and were both shocked at the beauty. Hermione flopped down on the bed and that's when it hit me.  
"Granger I'm not sleeping on the couch."  
"What?"  
"There's only one bed."  
"Merlin."  
"I repeat. I'm not sleeping on the couch."  
"Well you're not sleeping with me."  
"Then you get the couch."  
"I'm not sleeping on the couch! You can sleep on the floor."  
"For Merlin's Sake Granger! We'll just share the bed, you can put pillows between us whatever."  
"Malfoy!"  
"What, if you don't like it you can sleep on the floor."  
"You are the most annoying git to ever grace this planet."  
"Aww, I love you too.", I rolled my eyes at her behavior. I searched my laptop bag for my cords. "Granger, do you know where I can hook up to the internet?"  
She took my cords out of my hand and pulled them into the phone. And then grabbed her book and sat down. I booted up my laptop and started looking for things for us to do in Paris. The Louvre as many times that I've been to Paris I've never been there. My parents weren't into art much and it was my mother's idea for me to learn French as well as learn to dance but that's a different story.  
"Hey Granger?"  
"Bloody Hell Malfoy! What do you want?"  
"I was going to ask if you wanted to go to the Louvre but nevermind!", I yelled.  
Honestly does she have to be so bloody difficult. It's not liked I asked her to hex herself.  
"The Louvre?", she asked.  
"Yes, the Louvre, it's a museum. It has the Mona Lisa in it."  
"You like art?", she said, as if it were the most ridiculous thing she'd ever heard.  
"Yes, I like art. Why do you act so surprised Granger?"  
"You don't seem to be an Artsy kind of person.", she said in her know-it-all tone.  
"Do you want to go or not?", I said.  
"When does it open?"  
"I'm not sure. I'll call the front desk." I unplugged my laptop and called the front desk. "Bonjour, c'est Monsieur Malfoy. Pouvez-vous me dire quand le Louvre s'ouvre demain?" (Hello, this is Mister Malfoy. Can you tell me when the Louvre opens tomorrow?)  
"Oui, Monsieur Malfoy qu'il s'ouvre à neuf le matin." (Yes, Mister Malfoy it opens at nine in the morning."  
"Merci." (Thank you.) I hung up. "9 in the morning. Do you want to go?"  
"Sure.", she said bored.  
"Granger, if you don't want to go then tell me."  
"I'll go."  
"Then quit acting so bloody bored."  
"Well excuse me but I was just forced to marry the man I have despised since I first arrived at Hogwarts!"  
"You act as if this is a thrill to me. I didn't want to marry you!"  
"Oh of course not, you wanted to go make pug faced babies with Pansy."  
I shuttered at that thought and she giggled. "Are you trying to make me sick? I wouldn't touch her if she was the last person on Earth."  
"Not even the last?"  
"Not even the last. I'd even marry you before her."  
"Well you've already done that."  
"Not by choice you see. Well I'm tired I think I'm going to turn in." I went to the bathroom to change into some pants and went I came out Granger was asleep with her book in her hand. I knew it was a boring book. I shoved her a little and she jumped.  
"What Malfoy?"  
"You're falling asleep go to bed."  
I heard her grumbling to herself but I just rolled over and started to go to sleep. Right before I was completely asleep I felt something pushing against me. I looked and Granger was shoving pillow after pillow between us. She then went and set the alarm.  
"Night Muddy.", I whispered when she finally laid down. In response she kicked me.


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks so much Hazel and Blondi for your reviews, you guys rock. Here's the new chapter. This one by far is my favorite chapter, I loved writing this and laughed my head of writting it. Hope you guys all enjoy it!_ _**

* * *

**_

_**The Arrangement Chapter 3**_

A new day lots of new things to do. I roll over, turn off the alarm clock, and right there is a ball of hair. "What the?" That's when it hit me. I got married yesterday to Granger. And I am in Paris. I laid on my back and groaned.  
"Malfoy shut up. I'm trying to get 20 winks here."  
"You could use 200.", I said it before I had thought about it. A shift kick in the leg is what I got in return.  
"Merlin's Toenail! Granger! That hurt!"  
"It was supposed to you were being rude, Husband dear.", Hermione said sarcastically.  
"Well, I didn't mean it Wife, darling.", I said threw clenched teeth.  
She really starting to bug me. Her attitude is really annoying. If it wasn't for our parents I would have requested a divorce 2 seconds into the marriage. No, wait, I wouldn't have even married her.  
"Oh Merlin.", Hermione said.  
"Fantasizing about Wizards older than Dumbledore, Hermione?"  
"No! I was thinking about the contract of our marriage."  
"And how does that bring Merlin into it?"  
"We can't even talk civilized, how are we supposed to…"  
"Have sex?"  
The look on her face was priceless, she had turned a light red. "Yes. It says that we have to have a child by the end of the first year. Which means, the latest we can…"  
"Conceive."  
More red came to her face. "Yes, is March 30th."  
My jaw dropped. "You mean we have 3 months to become comfortable, to not only sleep in the same bed without pillows between us, but to have sex as well? Oh Merlin!"  
"I have to get pregnant then too, which isn't always a guarantee."  
"So we have to do that before 3 months?"  
"Probably."  
I sighed. "I don't want to be a father so soon."  
"You have it easy, I'm going to have your Spawn inside me!"  
"Hey, it's just as much your Spawn as it is mine."  
"Malfoy, we are saying this about our child.", she said shocked.  
"Well Granger did you honestly think you would be married this early in life. We just graduated from Hogwarts 6 months ago. And now in the next 3 months we have to conceive a child. And this is all with the person we pretty much hate! I'm going to have gray hairs by the time I'm 20."  
"I'm going to…do that with you!"  
"Yeah, well no one said we had to enjoy it, it just has to be done."  
Granger's face turned red. "I can't believe you just said that!"  
"What it's the truth?"  
"You are so ridiculous.", she got up and took some things out of her bag and went into the bathroom.  
I jumped up and went to the door. "Granger!", I tried to open it but it was locked. "Granger!", I yelled as I banged on the door.  
"What?"  
"Get out of the bathroom!"  
"Why, you're not in here?"  
"I want to shower first!"  
"No, you didn't get up in time, so you go last."  
"It's going to take you longer!"  
"Get over it!", I heard the bath being drawn.  
"Granger!", I hit the door one last time and went to sit on the bed. I booted up my laptop and started writing. My online journal was something that I had locked, like I need anyone reading about me. I began to write about what had happened in the last 2 days.  
Finally Granger got out of the shower and I grabbed some clothes and went into the shower. I turned it on and climbed in. About 2 seconds later the water turned ice cold.  
"Bloody Hell! Granger!", I screamed. I climbed out and wrapped a towel around me. I stomped out of the bathroom. "Granger! Where in blood hell is the hot water!"  
"The drain?", she asked in a very innocent way.  
"You did it on purpose!"  
"Oh well, I'm sure you've taken them before."  
I stomped back into the bathroom and climbed back into the shower. When I got out I was shaking. I put on my clothes then started working on my hair. Yes, I do it myself. You never know what can happen when you use magic. Besides, this place is very muggle.  
"Merlin!", I screamed. My hair was not working with me today. I had already opened the door as soon as I got dressed because I was so cold, I was hoping for heat from our room.  
"What's wrong?", asked Granger.  
"My hair! I can't do a thing with it!" I heard her giggle. "What's so funny?"  
"You sounded very Metro just then Malfoy."  
"Metro?"  
"It's a term in America. I have a cousin who lives there, she was telling me about it. It's Metrosexual. It's where a guy who likes girls, Heterosexual…"  
"I know what a Heterosexual is Granger!"  
"Right, well it's when the guy likes to go and get his hair done, nails done, buys facial products, that kind of thing."  
"Oh, that doesn't sound bad." She giggled again. "You can stop giggling now!" I let out a frustrated growl.  
"Good grief, what's wrong?"  
"My hair. It won't do what it's supposed to do."  
"What are you trying to get it to do?"  
"Not entirely slicked back but some what."  
"Malfoy you really need to quit abusing the Gel Bottle. Let me show you a spell…"  
"No! You are not using magic on my hair!"  
She giggled again and a glared at her, that caused her to giggle more. "Fine, hand me some gel?"  
I did and she ran her finger threw my hair. I was trying to figure out what she was doing, but every time I tried to turn towards the mirror she'd jerk my head back.  
"There, it looks okay."  
"Okay? My hair better look perfect."  
I looked into the mirror. It was down in my eyes kind of. It was made to look messy, yet neat if that makes sense.  
"Can I use a drying spell on your hair?"  
"Yes, you think I would actually buy a hair dryer?"  
"Why not?"  
"Because they do spark."  
"When they get old. Malfoy just shut up."  
She started lightly drying my hair. When she was done, my hair did look perfect.  
"Thanks Granger." I walked out of the bathroom.  
"What was that?"  
"What was what?"  
"You said thanks."  
I gave her a funny look. "Don't most people say thank you when someone does some nice for them?"  
"Yes most people, but you, no."  
"I'm making an exception today, don't think of it as some loving…thing."  
"I wasn't going to!"  
I went back to my laptop, unlocked it, and began typing away…again. I felt the bed sink in some as Granger climbed on it.  
"What are you doing?", she asked in a weird voice.  
I looked behind me and Granger was peaking over my shoulder.  
"You nosy git!"  
She started laughing. "You called me a…", more laughing. "Git!", this time I saw tears streaming down her face.  
"Remind me to send you to St. Mungo when we get back." This made her laugh more. "Granger! Honestly. Shape up. We need to call a taxi if we're going to the Louvre today."  
She stopped laughing and waited for me to call a taxi.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Arrangement Chapter 4 ****

* * *

**

_Thank you to Namiko of the Ocean, Bookwrm17, and Hazelocean for your reviews, you guys rock out loud. I'm so sorry for not updating, I know you're ready to throw rocks at me...please don't I bruise easily...lol _

_**

* * *

**_

We arrived at the Lourve and finally got to go in. Granger seemed utterly impressed by the art around us. I was most looking forward to seeing the original Mona Lisa. Around 4 hours later we finally left. We decided to stop at Café de la Paix and get a bite to eat.

"Bienvenue à Café de la Paix. Mon nom est Bridgette et je suis votre serveur. Queest-ce que je ne peux pas obtenir pour vous?" (Welcome to Café de la Paix. My name is Bridgette and I am your server. What can't I get for you?)

"Pourrions-nous avoir un moment à décider?" (Could we have a moment to decide?)

"Naturellement monsieur. Signal juste pour moi quand vous êtes prêt." (Of course sir. Just signal for me when you are ready.)

"Granger they have Plain Butter, Ham and Swiss Cheese, Spinach and Feta, Apple Cinnamon, Raspberry, Almond, Chocolate Almond, Pear Almond, Apricot Almond, Apricot or pear couques, Coconut cream cheese with raspberry, or chocolate bread."

"What are these?"

"Croissants."

"Oh! I want a Apple Cinnamon."

"Okay." I signaled for Bridgett and she came over to our table.

"Queest-ce que je peux obtenir pour vous à monsieur" (What can I get for you Sir?)

"Elle voudrait un croissant de cannelle de pomme et je voudrais un croissant de pain de chocolat." (She would like one apple cinnamon croissant and I would like one chocolate bread croissant.)

"l'un ou l'autre de vous aiment quelque chose boire?" (Would either of you like something to drink?)

I turned to Granger. "Would you like something to drink?"

"Umm, coffee I guess."

I turned back to Bridgett. "Deux cafés satisfont." (Two coffees please.)

"Tout de suite monsieur." (Right away sir.)

We sat in silence trying to think of something to say. "Umm, Granger, did you like the museum?"

"Yes."

I frowned. "What was your favorite part?"

"When you kept staring at the Mona Lisa and I walked away."

"I'm trying to be civil here, and you are doing nothing to help."

"Why would I want to? So the perfect Malfoy can keep up his appearance."

"Granger you are really pushing it.", I half growled.

Her eyes narrowed. "Pushing what? What are you gonna do Malfoy? Hit me?"

My eyes widened. "Is that what you think of me? That I'd beat you? Granger what is wrong with you! I would never hit you!"

I sunk lower in my chair and sighed, that's when I noticed everyone around us staring. "What?" I yelled. Everyone turned and went back to their meals.

"Malfoy, I…"

"Granger, we should just sit in silence." I said with a cold voice.

She brought back that rude look to her face.

"Don't slouch dear…Malfoy's don't slouch.", she said in a mocking tone.

Right before I could say something Bridgette walked up and put our food on the table and walked away without saying a word.

"Great job Malfoy, you've scared our waitress, do you want to scare all of France too?"

"Granger, shut up."

We soon left Café de la Paix and went back to our hotel.

* * *

We hadn't spoken to each other since we left the Café and now we've been here for 20 minutes. She is reading a book again and I have been thinking. 

"I refuse to raise our child in this environment."

"What environment?", she asked in a snotty tone, still reading her book.

I reached out and grabbed her book away from her and put in on the bed next to me.

"The one were we hate each other. I know you didn't get the wedding of your dreams with the man of your dreams at the end of the aisle waiting for you, but damn it Granger, we have to make this work. Once all of the war stuff dies down we will be the biggest news because we will have our first child, we can't be angry at each other, that's not fair to us or our child. We will be invited to many parties and balls and we have to be presentable, Malfoys always are. I know this isn't you right now, you're much more nicer than this. I've seen you with Potter and Weasley, everyone is smiles and happiness, I want that for my child, since I never had it. And I'll be damned if my child can't have it because his mother is pissed off because she didn't get a fantasy that most people never get!" I got up and walked out of the hotel room leaving Granger. I don't know where I'm going but I have to get away from her for right now, my temper and mind can't take it.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Arrangement Chapter 5**

_Thank you to PhoenixTamer150, tHecHroniclesOFbRittany, QueenofTheDuctTape, Bookwrm17, and HarryPotterObsessed for your reviews, you guys rock out loud. I'm so sorry for not updating, but you know it's great getting reviews like the ones you guys left me, they really made me feel great, and just wanna hand out virtual cookies...lol.__

* * *

Note: POV has been changed...I thought it'd be interesting to see what's up with Hermione. Also you get to talk to someone other than Draco and Hermione..I hope he sounds like himself..._

* * *

Just perfect, the bloody ponce has ran out on me and I don't speak a word of French! I'm going to kill Draco Malfoy if it's the last thing I do. How dare he talk to me about fantasy, the boy has probably never had a fantasy that didn't include…nighttime activities. Him worried about his children, he's only worried because they are what uphold the family name, he only cares about his family's name and himself, how could I let Dumbledore and my family talk me into this I must be insane. I heard banging on the door. I got up and answered it. Malfoy came in.

"I forgot my key."

"You don't know how to work your key."

"Granger, I've just about had it with you. I know your angry with me and most of the world, so go ahead, take out your anger. Because I'm sick of you being a stuck up brat who thinks she should have everything perfect, let's face it Granger, your never going to get anything perfect!"

"As long as I'm married to a Malfoy I won't. Why did I have to marry you?" I whispered the last part.

"You act like this is all sunshine and cheering charms for me Granger."

"You get off easy, you've got a Gryffindor as your wife right after a war, chances are your end of the bargain is great. I on the other hand got saddled with a Slytherin with a family full of Death Eaters. I believe I am the one who will be ridiculed in public, people who trusted me could turn on me, or worse check me for curses every time I turn around."

"I refuse to be insulted by my own wife! If your so bloody worried about your reputation then well call this all off and you can go on through life knowing you just murdered everyone in the whole bloody wizarding world."

"Malfoy, you being a Pureblood and all should know that you cannot break a wizard marriage.", I said flatly.

"Granger, I'm not one to hit women, but I never wanted to hit one so much before ever in my life."

"Go ahead Malfoy, be like your father, beat women.", I knew as soon as I said that I shouldn't have. Malfoy's eyes turned as dark as the sky before a London Storm. He rushed forward and slammed me against the wall. "Do not speak of what you don't' know, you look and sound very ignorant.", he said surprisingly calm. "Now, I'm going to go…somewhere, when I return in one hour I demand that you've lost this bratty attitude you've picked up. You are a Malfoy and my wife and you shall act like one." He let me go and walked out the door, but not before he picked up a key sitting on the table. The door slammed shut and I slid down the wall. I have never failed anything in my life, I refuse to let my marriage fail. I got up and walked to the telephone.

"Bonjour, comment est-ce que je peux diriger votre appel?" (Hello, how may I direct your call?)

"I'm sorry I do not speak French. I need to speak to a Ginerva Potter."

"Excusez-moi manque, Je ne comprends pas." (Excuse me miss, I do not understand.)

"I do not speak French. Ginerva Potter."

"Un moment, Je vous relierai à un traducteur." (One moment, I'll connect you to a translator.)

"Ma'am, wait, ma'am!"

"Bonjour, comment est-ce que je peux diriger votre appel?" (Hello, how may I direct your call?)

"Ma'am, I do not speak French, I need to get ahold of Ginerva Potter."

"Oh, right away Miss." I sighed a breath of relief, I must learn French.

"Hello?"

"Harry?"

"Hermione? Are you on your honeymoon?"

"Oh Harry, it's horrible. We're at each other's throats, I'm so mean to him." I heard Harry laughing. "What's so funny?"

"You're mean to him?"

"Yes, he tries to be civil and I just throw it in his face. What's wrong with me Harry?"

"Mione, you need to relax. He's trying to be nice, be nice back."

"I'm afraid to."

"Why?"

"I don't know, I guess it's just childhood stereotypes coming back to haunt me. I guess I'm afraid Lucius Malfoy is going to come knocking on my door called me horrid names and trying to turn me over to Voldemort."

"Always the worrywart. Hermione, Voldemort and Lucius are both dead, you need to get over the past. Times have changed, we're obviously not the same people we used to be."

"I'm so mean Harry, this isn't me. He knows it's not me, he told me that he doesn't want a child in this environment. Harry, he wants a big happy family."

"What would you expect Mione, he's an only child with a dead death eater father. If you were him you'd want a big happy family too. I know you're not used to this whole married to Malfoy thing, but let's face it, you're stuck with him, you can't be miserable for the rest of your life."

"I should have called Ron."

"Why's that?"

"He would tell me the Ferret deserves meanness."

"That's only because he still loves you."

"Don't tell me things like that Harry."

"Mione, you know you don't love him. So what does it matter?"

"It matters a lot, he's one of my best friends, I can't help but feel horrible for running off and marrying his worst enemy."

"But you didn't run off and marry Malfoy, you were forced. Just relax Mione, you'll be fine. I'm gonna go now, I have to help Ginny with dinner. Talk to you soon."  
"Okay, give Ginny my love."

I hung up and sighed, why couldn't I have what Harry and Ginny have, why for once couldn't I be happy for once. I suddenly became disgusted with myself. Here I am all sad and depressed about not ever having happiness and I just got off the phone with Harry who's just now getting a true since of happy. I am a horrible person.


End file.
